


The Crystal

by TheMarkovProperty



Series: Chronicles of Stevonnie's Rebellion [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarkovProperty/pseuds/TheMarkovProperty
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets of key moments in Pearl's life.Chatper 1 - Mortality, pt. 4:Pearl questions how humans keep up with the myriad of changes that occur in human society every few centuries, and Greg provides a simple answer.Chapter 2 – Strength:There is no time for rest following the first battle of the Second Rebellion. Instead, the Crystal Gems must spend the night preparing for Homeworld's imminent return.But Pearl tends to something far more important…





	1. Mortality, pt. 4

**Author's Note:**

> (This work will update very infrequently until we have Pearl's full backstory, or at least a good chunk of it).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl questions how humans keep up with the myriad of changes to human society across multiple centuries, and Greg provides a simple answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occurs toward the end of chapter 12 of my fic [Meeting the Parents](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7366792/chapters/23247165).

_“They don’t.”_

_“O-oh. Right…”_

_They don’t… last._

_Not even a hundred years? They’re fragile, but how can anything be so transient?_

0000000001100100

_It’s so… empty, unfulfilled._

_Has it really been two decades? Already, you’re half gone, like your hair, yet you’re laughing. Are you not worried? What will Steven do without-_

_A-and Connie!? Consumed by time. Her Knight left behind, alone and unprotected. They were supposed to be different, better! And we’re celebrating! Why are we **celebrating?** Another year expired, another year closer-_

_No! No. Not this time._

It’s true they don’t, but they could.

“Peridot, I’m beginning a project…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0000000001100100 is the binary representation of one hundred. For reference, Pearl, at her maximum possible canonical age of 11,000 years old (5750 + 3-5k), would be represented as: 0010101011111000.


	2. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 – Strength:  
> There is no time for rest following the first battle of the Second Rebellion. Instead, the Crystal Gems must spend the night preparing for Homeworld's imminent return.

Unlike the warp’s echoes, the battle’s din lingers.

Yet there’s no time for rest.

Above, a stuffy voice pleads, “P-Pearl!”

“Stevonnie?” Why’re they still- Oh…

Their messy face reflects wayward moonbeams too well.

How could I forget? They’re both so very young…

“Can you- come sit with me? Please?”

“Of course.”

A cloth, some tissues, dry pillows, and a blanket.

Tuck them in, kiss them. Hold and support them.

Lend strength for the true struggle.

“… Pearl-”

“Shhhhhh. I’m here.”

Sniffles lull. Tremors yield.

There’s still so much to do, but it can wait ‘till dawn.

The world won’t end tonight.


End file.
